Romances of the DC Universe
by cornholio4
Summary: Oneshot series about couples I like in the DC Universe.
1. BatmanWonder Woman

**Romances of the DC Universe**

**An oneshot series I thought of featuring several DC Comics couples that I like or have thought of. Here are future chapters you can look forward to:**

**Dick Grayson/Starfire (My comics OTP)**

**Razer/Aya (my animated OTP)**

**Hal Jordan/Diana**

**Harley/Creeper**

**Dick Grayson/Kara Zor El (hey I read that in at least one issue Kara had a crush on him)**

**Hal Jordan/Laira (I found Laira's story in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights to be my favourite in that movie)**

Bruce Wayne in his Batman suit was at the Batcomputer, "Gotham seems quiet at the moment..." Bruce muttered to himself as he heard footsteps.

He turned around and saw clad in a folded up purple bathrobe was the tall Amazon of a raven haired woman that was his wife glaring at him strongly, "Gotham can actually rest Bruce so you should too." the Mrs Bruce Wayne told her husband with a scorned look on her face.

"In a while maybe Diana..." Bruce said only for Diana to laugh out loud as she pulled him off his seat and pulled his cape and cowl over his head.

"Isn't that cute, you think you have a choice." Diana stated and then she said in a soft tone "if you are not in the bedroom in ten minutes I will drag you there by lasso if I have to."

Bruce sighed in defeat as Diana walked up to her bedroom with a victorious smile; her husband was a stubborn fool. She knew that for years and before they started going out she actually had to use the Lasso of Truth on him to force him to admit he had feelings for her.

When they started going out they had to create a civilian identity for her: philanthropist Diana Prince who became an instant celebrity in Gotham for being the one who snagged the Bruce Wayne the man who had long held the title of Gotham's Most Eligible Bachelor.

When he had proposed to her they actually had two weddings: one as their civilians with most of Gotham's elite there and one as Batman and Wonder Woman on the Watchtower where just about every single superhero in the world turned up, also how J'onn got a wedding minster's license she never knew.

Their honeymoon was on Themyscira and she was amazed by how stoic Bruce was with the glares of her Amazon Sisters, not even the glare of his new mother in law Queen Hippoltya could break his stoic attitude.

Whenever they visited along with Bruce's old ward Dick Grayson or Nightwing (who Diana now considered her son) she acted like a typical mother in law to Bruce while being an embarassingly smothering grandmother to Dick which he was now amused.

She then remembered the next day she and Bruce will visit Dick and his friends in the Teen Titans the following day in Jump City, where she could work on pushing Starfire and Dick together...

She knew Bruce was mortal and that meant taking advantage of every second of his life to be together or alternatively they could count on Bruce being too stubborn to die.

**I am open to suggestions though I am not a big fan of Batgirl, Oracle or Batwoman so I may not use them. Also if anyone tries to suggest Jason Todd/Starfire because of that stupid Red Hood and the Outlaws series I say this:**

_**NO!**_


	2. NightwingSupergirl

**Romances of the DC Universe**

**Thanks for the suggestions though I must warn you about the Huntress/Question one...I know little about Huntress (mostly familiar with her through the awesome Arrow show) and same goes for Question. I dont think I remember watching the JL episodes with them though I read Question is somehow more paranoid than even the freaking Batman (then again I have seen the Watchmen movie which featured Rorschach the character based on him so I think I can believe that). I do plan on doing one on Ollie and Dinah as the Green Arrow/Black Canary Wedding Album comic is the funniest comic I have ever read and I am hoping Oliver gets together with the Canary from Season 2 of Arrow (to explain what I mean would give away spoilers). One more thing is someone suggests someone with Power Girl...she is a heroine I don't get the appeal of. Sorry but I don't really care about an alternate version of Supergirl...though that may change if I ever decide to read the new 52 World's Finest comic (I am already a fan of the Earth 2 series that it spun off from).**

**Dick and Starfire are my favourite DC comics pairing but I don't want to rush it so here is a Dick/Kara (who here are both in their late teens) Story based on an idea I had after reading a scene from Batman: the Court of Owls.**

Tim Drake was Red Robin the leader of the Teen Titans was walking by the basement of Wayne Manor. His mentor Batman's fellow Justice League founding member Superman had introduce the Batfamily to his long lost teenage cousin Kara or Supergirl as she was going by.

Kara went around all the time in her S costume as it was actually a uniform with the House of S and she did not feel the need of the secret identity (it took some time before Superman managed to help her speak fluent English). Batman's first protégée and unofficial second in command of the Batfamily Dick Grayson or Nightwing began helping Kara adapt to earth culture.

They actually managed to hit it off pretty well and were going out, Superman was taken aback by this and surprisingly Bats took it better.

Tim walked past the Batcomputer and was shocked to see Kara making out with the Joker, the shock pretty much made him faint.

"What is his problem?" the Joker asked in confusion and Kara giggled.

"Oh I am still wearing the E.M.P. mask, aren't I?" the Joker answered and Kara nodded. The joker then took of an electronical mask which revealed him to be Dick who was wearing an electronic disguise device.

"Now where, were we?" Dick asked as he and Kara began kissing again.

**My original idea for this chapter would be Kara stealing Dick's eye mask and wearing it, blackmailing him into kissing him for it back. Then maybe Dick when he got his mask back saying something like 'if you wanted to get with me, all you had to do was ask.'**


End file.
